They Have to Grow Up Sometime
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Mako and Korra are getting hot and heavy in her room...when they are caught by Tenzin. Of course, the normally cool airbender nearly blows his top. A talk with Pema later makes Tenzin realize how much Korra is like a daughter to him, and how he can't help but still see her as that stubborn but sweet three year old she was when they first met...but she's growing up now.
1. Caught

**I've been on a Makorra kick lately…I blame the finale . BUT I REGRET NOTHING! Anyway…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

"Mako!" Korra giggled as her boyfriend grabbed her around her waist, backing them into her room and closing the door behind them. Her sentence was cut off by his warm lips on her own.

"This is the first moment in days I've had you to myself," Mako murmured against her lips, "I'm taking advantage of it." His lips attacked hers again and Korra pulled them further into the room until they collapsed onto the bed. Korra tugged at the hem of Mako's shirt.

"Off," she whispered against his lips, "Now." Mako was more than happy to oblige, especially when Korra's shirt quickly followed.

She squirmed under him as Mako's hand trailed down her stomach disappearing down her pants.

"You're already so wet Korra," he whispered into her ear, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"Stop teasing," Korra whine with that adorable pout he loved so much. Mako slipped a finger inside her and Korra had to bite down on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming out. She didn't want to alert the whole air temple of what they were up to.

But _oh Spirits _his fingers were working magic on her. Korra's back arched off the bed as she moaned out his name.

"_Mako,_" Her nails dug into his back, egging him on. Mako's free hand made quick work of her breast bindings and he took a hardened nipple into his mouth, adding another finger into her wetness.

"Fuck," the word spilled from Korra's lips in a low groan as she writhed beneath him. Her lips found his again and their mouths fought in a clash of teeth and tongues.

"Korra, I was wondering if you would – GREAT SPIRITS ABOVE! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Mako and Korra broke apart, seeing none other than Tenzin standing in the doorway, face slowly turning purple and it was quite possible that steam may have been coming out of his ears.

Mako mentally slapped himself for not locking the door.

"I – we – umm…" Korra stammered, covering with herself with her bed sheets while Mako scrambled to the other side of the room, putting as much space between him and the half-naked Avatar as possible.

"You," Tenzin sputtered, "Out! To your room this instant!" Mako grabbed his shirt and practically ran out of the room."

"A-And you!" Tenzin stammered, doing his best to look at everywhere but Korra, "Make yourself decent and meet me in the dining room. We need to have a long talk." And with a gust of wind that shut the door, Tenzin was gone.

* * *

"They were…together Pema!" Tenzin sputtered as his wife handed him a cup of tea and stat down next to her disgruntled husband, "They were doing things that girls her age should not be doing!"

"She is a teenager," Pema said, putting a comforting hand on Tenzin's arm, "They're going to have those…urges."

"But she's just a child!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"She's seventeen," Pema said, "Old enough to marry."

"Oh Spirits," Tenzin sighed, burying his face in his hands, "Seems like just yesterday I saw her for the first time. What happened to the sweet, stubborn little three year old I knew back then?"

"She grew up," Pema said with a gentle smile, "Listen, why don't I talk to her. I was in her place once. Remember when your mother once walked in on us." Tenzin chuckled lightly despite himself.

"I had never seen her so mad," Tenzin said, "There wasn't a water jug in the house left unbroken, dad had to buy a whole new set." He sighed again.

"It's going to be like this with Jinora and Ikki, isn't it?" he sighed.

"And Meelo and Rohan," Pema said, patting his arm.

"Tenzin?" fully dressed, Korra stood in the doorway, eyes downcast and her cheeks bright red.

"Why don't you drink your tea dear?" Pema said, kissing her husband's cheek, "While Korra and I have some girl time?" Pema stood up, placing a hand on Korra's arm and gently guiding her out the room. Tenzin stared down at his tea. When he agreed to take in Korra and teach her airbending, he had no idea it would almost be like raising another kid. She had quickly become like a daughter to him and Tenzin couldn't help but want her to stay that sweet but stubborn three year old, back when life seemed so much simpler.

Tenzin pondered that, while Pema was talking to Korra, maybe he would have a chat with the firebending boy…

**I've always seen Korra as sort of a daughter to Tenzin. She's that teenage daughter that he has, but doesn't know how to deal with or understand her. **

**So I think I'm going to do another chapter with Tenzin and Mako's talk. Should I?**

**I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	2. To Be a Parent

**So you guys wanted another chapter and here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

Tenzin took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Mako's room.

"Come in," he heard the boy say. Tenzin walked in to find Mako sitting on his bed, fiddling with the edges of his frayed scarf.

"Tenzin," the young man visibly paled at the sight of the airbender.

"Don't look so scared," Tenzin said, closing the door behind him. He took a seat across from Mako.

"I-I'm really sorry about…what happened," Mako said, his cheeks flushing red. Tenzin stroked his beard, trying to find out what to say.

"I know you and Korra are a couple," Tenzin said as calmly as he could, "And you're going to have those…feelings." Could this conversation get any more awkward?

"Korra is like a daughter to me," Tenzin said, folding his hands in his lap to stop fiddling with his beard, a nervous habit of his, "I don't want to see her get hurt. Honestly," Tenzin gave a light chuckle, "I still see Korra as the little three year old she was when I first met her. It's like I blinked and all of a sudden, she's a young woman."

"I know how you feel," Mako said. Tenzin raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon me?" Tenzin asked. Mako couldn't help but chuckle at the confused look on the older man's face.

"With Bolin," Mako said, "When we joined the Fire Ferrets, girls were throwing themselves at him left and right. And most of them were – for lack of a better word – floozies." Mako ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the floor.

"I remember the first time I caught Bolin in bed with a girl," Mako said, "She was older. And more…experienced. I told Bolin I didn't want him seeing her, but of course he didn't listen. And when I caught them together in his room," Mako laughed lightly, "It was the first time I breathed fire, I was so angry. I just wanted to protect Bolin. Those girls only wanted one thing from him and he deserved better." Tenzin looked at Mako, amazement in his eyes. For the first time, Tenzin realized that he was talking, not only to a teenage boy, but a parent. Korra had told him how Mako and Bolin's parents had died when Mako was only eight. From that age, Mako had to be a parent to Bolin, both mother and father. He had to grow up fast to raise his brother.

"I know I've hurt Korra in the past," Mako said, finally looking up at Tenzin again, "But I promise, I'll do everything in my power to never do it again." Tenzin was surprised by the intense look in Mako's eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.

"I know I can't tell you and Korra not to do…that," Tenzin said, waving his hand around in the air, "But…just…ugh…" Tenzin's hand went back to his beard as he tried to find out how to word his sentence.

"Be careful," Tenzin said, patting Mako's shoulder.

"I will," Mako said.

**Okay, so I've decided to do another chapter with Pema and Korra :) Also, who else can picture Mako chasing off Bolin's fangirls XD? I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	3. One Down, Four to Go

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

"This is going to be _really _awkward, isn't it?" Korra asked, leaning against the kitchen counter while Pema made them tea.

"Only a little," Pema chuckle, handing Korra a cup, "First, I have a surprise for you." Pema opened the cabinet and pulled out a small plastic bag with full of herbs.

"Contraceptive herbs," she said, handing the bag to a severely blushing Korra.

"Why do you have these?" Korra asked.

"I've seen how you look at that boy," Pema said, "And how you talk about him. I just wanted to be ready."

"Thanks," Korra mumbled, handling the bag nervously.

"You really love him, don't you?" Pema said. Korra nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Just take those anytime before you do…that," Pema said waving her hand in the air, "And be careful, you don't want any surprises." Pema poked Korra's stomach playfully and Korra's face turned red.

"Pema!" she exclaimed, "I – we - " Korra stammered, unable to form a sentence. Pema just laughed.

"You're being awfully cool about this," Korra said, "Why?"

"I've been in your position," Pema said, "I was a teenage girl once, hopelessly in love. Katara once caught Tenzin and I in a…compromising position." Korra's eyes widened.

"And she didn't _kill _you?" Korra exclaimed. Master Katara may have seemed like a sweet old lady, but Korra had heard stories of not only her powerful waterbending but of the temper Katara had that could rival a firebenders. And Korra had seen this temper in person whenever Katara had to deal with unruly boys in the southern water tribe. Korra remembered a time when two boys had called Katara an "old fart". Katara had – very sweetly mind you – challenged the boys to a duel, two on one. They boys were eager to accept.

And Katara thoroughly whooped their asses. The duel was over in 5 minutes, ending with both boys frozen in an ice tower.

"Now who is the most powerful waterbender in the world?" Katara has said calmly.

"You are! You are!" the boys had cried. It was small moments like these that Korra say glimpses of the powerful, young warrior Katara used to be. She could practically see in front of her what she had only seen in pictures. The flawless mocha skin, sparkling blue eyes and long, dark hair.

"I thought she would," Pema said, taking a sip of tea, "I practically ran out the house and didn't come back for days. I ended up bumping into Katara at the market and we actually had a nice talk. She was very understanding. She told me stories of her brother."

"I've heard some of those!" Korra laughed. If there was another thing Katara was known for besides her waterbending was her beauty and how she could charm any man back in her day.

"She was just worried about Tenzin," Pema said, "He was her youngest. And Tenzin is worried about you. He sees you as another daughter and wants to protect you."

"I just hope he doesn't kill Mako in the process," Korra mumbled. As if on cue, Mako and Tenzin walked in.

"Are you two friends now?" Pema asked.

"Yes," Tenzin said, clapping Mako on the shoulder.

"Good," Pema said, "Korra, would you and Mako mind gathering everyone for dinner?"

"Of course not," Korra said. Before leaving, much to everyone's surprise, Korra gave Tenzin a hug. Tenzin was startled for a moment before hugging back.

"You're an awesome dad by the way," Korra said before letting go and leaving with Mako. Tenzin was still standing in the middle of the kitchen, slightly shocked.

"If your just going to stand there, at least stir this," Pema said, putting a bowl and spoon into his hands.

"So I'm guessing your talk with Mako went well?" Pema said.

"Um…yes…" Tenzin said, "Surprisingly well."

"Well, one down, four to go," Pema said. Tenzin looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," Pema said, "You're going to have to do this again with Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan." Tenzin's face paled.

"Oh dear," he sighed.

**Gotta love Tenzin ^-^ He's so awkward, but sweet :) I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
